Sonic Potter
by Sondow23
Summary: After their deaths, Sonic and his friends are reborn into the Harry Potter world. Manipulative Dumbledore. HHr, Sonic/Fem!Tails. Unlikeable James Potter.


**This is one of the possible stories that I will begin to write after I finish volume one so please read all of them then go vote in the poll.**

 **I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Harry Potter**

* * *

Whatever he had thought death was like, two doors and Tikal was not what Sonic was expecting. Sonic had been expecting to maybe see his friends on the other side, since he had outlived them all, including his beloved wife, that stubborn echidna, and Omega. How he outlived a robot he will never be sure.

Looking around he saw nowhere else to go, so he approached and Tikal spoke before he could say anything. "Hello Sonic, I am assuming that you expected a different place after you passed away?" She said this with a smile on her face.

"Well, actually yeah." was Sonics frank answer, "I was expecting to see the others here."

Tikal smiled at this before she spoke, "Normally, you would have. However I had an offer for you and the other," here she paused and gave a small smirk before continuing, " _Sonic Heroes."_

He cringed slightly at the reminder of how arrogant he was when he was younger before asking, "So, what was the offer?"

" _Is_ the offer," she stressed this before continuing on, "The offer is for all of you to be reborn into another world if you so wish, to aid it through a time of trouble, before moving on to the afterlife.

Sonic thought about this before asking, "What did the others say?"

Tikal giggled at this question but still responded, with a surprising answer, "They said that they would follow your lead, if you wish to move on they will accept that, and if you wish to go on another journey, they will follow."

Sonic thought deeply on this, looking from door to door, before he turned back to Tikal. "Before I make a decision, I am assuming that we aren't going in unarmed, correct?"

Tikal laughed at this before speaking, "You truly are observant Sonic. Yes, you shall have aid in that world, if you choose to go the emeralds go with you and a few other things will be placed within the world to aid you and the others, such as the Sol Emeralds for Blaze, and a few old friends of yours."

Sonic looked at the ground, deep in thought. Tikal gave him a few minutes before asking, "Well, what is your decision Sonic?"

Sonic looked at the door to the afterlife, before turning to the other. He called out to his friends even though they weren't there, "Sorry guys, looks like we're going on one last adventure!"

As Sonic passed through the door, he heard Tikal speaking, "Oh, and by the way, I managed to grab a few personal things of everyone to send along as well. Technically not what I'm supposed to do, but oh well, who will really care if I bend a few rules?"

Sonic laughed as he passed into the new world, wondering what this new adventure had in store, and only one other thought in his mind. ' _I'll see you soon, Miley.'_

* * *

On the 31st of July, 1980, two boys were born into the Potter family. Jason Charlus Potter was the first born twin, and thus named heir. Harry James Potter was born second. Both parents were ecstatic. For the first year all was well, before a prophecy was issued, stating that one of their children would be the cause of the dark lord Voldemort's downfall. They went into hiding under the fidelius charm, leaving Peter Pettigrew as secret keeper. As the months passed, they kept themselves safe, until the 31st of October 1981, the Halloween when everything changed.

Lily was watching the children while James was at an order meeting when she felt the wards come crashing down. She grabbed her children and ran for the nursery, she primed the many traps she had placed on the stairs and put the kids in one of the cribs in the room.

As she was rushing around she did not notice Harry's emerald eyes following her more closely than a normal child should be able to.

She had nearly finished making preparations when the door was blown open, and standing there in all his pale, reptilian and slightly singed glory was Voldemort himself.

He began to speak, "At first I was going to spare you for one of my followers, but now, while I am still going to leave you alive, I shall make it so you can never interfere in my plans again. Starting with the death of your children."

Once Lily heard this she brought her wand up and attempted to send the most powerful spell she could at him, but before she could even get out the first letter of the spell out, Voldemort barked out " _Somnus aeternam_!"

A bright blue light flew from his wand and towards her, when the light struck, she dropped like a puppet with its strings cut, only the slow rise and fall of her chest indicating she was still alive.

Voldemort stepped over the unconscious woman and towards the children. He looked at them and spoke, "So, one of you will be my downfall. I doubt anyone can match me, but it is always smart to be on the safe side." He looked at the children and noticed that the emerald eyed one was looking strait at him, he smirked and decided that that on would be the first to go. That was the final mistake he made that night, and the last words he spoke for years to another were " _Avada Kedavra!"_

As the acid green spell rushed towards the boy, Voldemort could swear he saw gems surrounding the child before he glowed bright golden colour and the spell rebounded, destroying his body. As his spirit fled the home, he did not notice six gems following this idea and flying in separate directions, nor did he notice the seventh gem returning to the emerald eyed child, whose eyes changed from their overly aged sharpness to a normal 18 month old unfocused gaze before he fell asleep, whatever causing the strange power that saved him leaving, and the memories that were temporarily freed that night being locked away once more.

Five minutes later, two men ran into the house. Seeing it in ruins they feared the worst. As they got to the nursery they saw Lily on the floor, and the twins asleep. James quickly ran over to his wife, and checked her pulse, breathing a sigh of relief as he found it and then beginning to panic as he was unable to awaken her.

While James was checking on his wife, Dumbledore was looking at the children. Young Harry seemed unmarked due to his hair covering the thin, lightning bolt scar that he got this night. While Jason had a burn covering his right shoulder. In Dumbledore's mind this cemented that it was Jason who was the prophecy child. "Albus," he heard James call, "what is wrong with Lily."

The professor cast several spells before speaking to James, "I do not know, we will have to get her to St. Mungos, but first there is an issue."

"And what would that be Albus?"

"What we are to do with the twins."

James tilted his head at this, confused, before asking, "What do you mean Albus?"

Dumbledore looked at James before speaking, "Jason is clearly the one who survived the curse, as indicated by the scar, and we do not want young Harry to grow up bitter about his brothers fame, so I suggest we separate them." As he said this he sent several compulsion charms at James who was very receptive in his distraught state.

"Very well Albus, but where will you take him?" James asked.

"Do not worry yourself, my boy. You get Lily to St. Mungos and I will take care of young Harry and Jason."

James nodded, took his wife, and left. Dumbledore grabbed the children and apparated away to the Order headquarters, where he placed the young boys before going off to do some preparations. By the time he was done setting things on the right path, as he called it, nearly a day had passed. House elves had taken care of the children. He took young Harry and Apparated away to Privet Drive, where he would leave the child with naught but a letter, uncaring of how they would treat him, even though he knew Lily's sister and brother-in-law despised magic.

As he left, he did not know that all his plans would begin to come undone in just 5 years, all due to three of the strange gems that protected Harry merely the night before. The gems known as the Chaos Emeralds.

* * *

 **Just to be clear the Emeralds reacted to the danger by awakening his memories temporarily and by sending him into a _very_ brief super state when the killing curse was cast, before his memories locked themselves away and six of the emeralds scattered while one stayed with him. I already know where and when they will all be found. If you want to see more for this one first, vote!**


End file.
